Darkness
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it’s way more than she bargained for. Warning: Lemons. Smut. Slash. SBHG, SBRL, HPHG, RLSS, and HPGW
1. Conquest

**Title: Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.**

**Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.**

**Rating: NC-17**

Chapter One - Conquest

They were at yet another Order meeting. Mostly discussing new spies in the Ministry of Magic, and their roles concerning the Dark Lord. The Order meetings were mostly dull nowadays. The only thing Hermione looked forward to was seeing _him. _Many whom knew Hermione in and out, wouldn't even think she considered Sirius in the same league as her. But Hermione certainly thought different.

There was a darkness in Sirius that appealed to her. A darkness that hid behind his volatile grey eyes. When she was younger she never noticed this, nor was she remotely interested. But now as a young woman, she wondered why a man as noble and brave as Sirius Black, have a _hidden_ darkness. What was so appealing about the darkness that Sirius Black held that allured her so much? Why did she find his intensified gaze so arousing? What was it about Sirius Black that she desired?

She didn't know, all she knew was that the only thing she now looked forward to were the boring Order meetings, so she can catch a 'whiff' of Sirius Black.

Hermione was an intelligent young woman, she knew if word got out about her yearning for Sirius, she would be in quite a predicament. She kept her glances at him discreet, no one would ever know her heart's most wanted desire, except for her. Every time Sirius would glare at Snape, she would see a hint of the darkness, that consumed Sirius. Every time he disapproved of a mission, his eyes betrayed a darkness, that she was so keen on discovering.

* * *

As the meeting continued, her eyes were cautiously focused on Sirius, so no one saw her ogling him with her lust filled eyes. Kingsley began reporting about a new member that was currently employed in the Department of Law Enforcement, Evan Shylther. Everyone present at the table including Sirius, whom sat at the head of the table, were focused on Kingsley's report, except Hermione, whose gaze still held Sirius.

While Kingsley was giving his monotonous statements, Hermione took the opportunity to take in Sirius appearance. His appearance was adding more to his darkening demeanor, whether he knew it or not. His face was slightly rugged, formatting the shape of his goatee, his eyes stormy and darker than ever, his shaggy black hair grazing his shoulder. Today he wore an all black button down shirt, that form fitted to show his lean muscular figure, and grey slacks to match the terrifying beautiful color of his eyes. To put it in simple words he looked like a dark angel.

As her unyielding gaze focused on Sirius, she didn't noticed a concern gaze that was focused on her.

When the meeting was over, many people began to departure, and some remained behind holding conversations with others. As she scarcely began talking to Ron, she never noticed Sirius looking at her. His eyes betraying the darkness that she yearned to see.

Sirius eyes bored at her, studying her as she talked a little too excitedly to Ron, completely ignoring Harry's concerned look towards her. Sirius quirked his eyebrow, taking in the scene in front of him. He knew of Hermione's little obsession with him. Sirius knew she couldn't keep her eyes to herself. He also noticed that his 'hero' of a godson noticed Hermione's gaze, and was very confused, as of why she was staring at him so. But his naïve godson _trusted _Hermione. Harry knew Hermione could do no wrong. Sirius smirked, but oh how wrong he was.

Sirius didn't know when it happened actually, but he began becoming more brutal towards everyone. Coming back from the veil, awoke a darkness within him that he couldn't control. But sometimes he felt like the darkness controlled him, and he liked it. Sirius found that he liked being mocking towards others, almost to the point of cruelty. But he knew how to control the darkness and keep it at a reasonable extent.

Sirius wanted Hermione, that was for sure, but could Ms. Know-It-All really handle him? Since returning from the Veil, Sirius had many female conquests. But none lasted further than a first shag. They were all terrified by his new demeanor. He wasn't the passionate lover he once used to be no. Yes, he made sure that the female occupant orgasm'ed a couple of times, but that was only to satisfy his own manhood. Now he only craved to satisfy himself, and the only way he can do that is by dominating his conquest, suffocating them with himself, losing his sanity inside the female core. And none of the woman he fucked so far handled it well. They thought of him as a sadistic bastard, whom lost all sense of tenderness in Azkaban. 'It's true' thought Sirius, as he inwardly smirked to himself. Tenderness did nothing for him but built pitiable emotions, the only thing he craved his brutal domineering sex.

Sirius knew that for some strange reason, unknown to himself, Hermione craved the darkness that is now Sirius. It was almost as if she had a submissive side no one knew about. Sirius smiled, but it looked more like a mocking sneer. Ms. Know-It-All having masochistic tendencies. Sirius could just imagine, Hermione kneeling between his legs gagging on his engorged member. Sirius shifted slightly, his pants were beginning to tighten. He knew he was stuck in a lost predicament. He knew he wanted to utterly fuck the shit out of Hermione, but she was his godson's best friend.

Finally after many moments of fighting an inner battle with himself and his cock, he decided to make Hermione Granger his new conquest. Darkness was what she wanted right? He would show her, then she would never even consider darkness. Sirius smirked toward Hermione, whom finally caught his gaze. Hermione almost began to look at him longingly, when she stopped at realized Sirius was looking directly at her, she flushed and turned away. Sirius eyes glinted darkly. _'Darkness eh?' _thought Sirius, as he let out a whisper of a chuckle.

If the witch wanted to see darkness, then darkness she shall see.

* * *


	2. Sunday Afternoon Dreams

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 2 - Sunday Afternoon Dreams

It was early Sunday morning. The sun was shining through the dark master bedroom of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The light passed through the heavy black curtains, and graced the stubbly face of Sirius Black. His face slowly began to contort after being hit by the bright light, disturbing his peaceful slumber. He grudgingly opened his eyes, and hastily lifted his almost numb hand towards his wand. With a silent flick of his wand, the curtains shut closed, as he drifted back to his usual slumber.

Being that it was Sunday, Grimmauld Place was pretty much empty, except for Sirius, whom owned the dreadful house. Sirius did have an fresh, new, and beautiful house of his own, but he found he didn't like living over there. Coming back from the veil, he starved to be inside Grimmauld Place. No, not to be locked up, no, but to feel the darkening, and frightening appearance of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius often went out, spent nights at clubs, bars, strip clubs, etc. You name it, he's been there. Usually his nights out, he brings home girls, I mean, they are practically following him waiting to be fucked, not fully knowing what they are getting into. Vastly after bringing home random woman, Sirius has his wicked, domineering, and sadistic ways with them as off they go. He always bites a mocking sneer at them, when he sees full grown woman scurry, out of the house, frightened beyond measure. It's amusing and pleasuring for him to see that he has that kind of an affect on people, it helps rise his already overgrown ego. Sirius never gives two shits if they come back or not, all he cares about is his hunger being sated. And once it's sated the way he wants it, he wouldn't care if the bitches came back or not.

* * *

Hermione awoke by the constant loud tapping at her window. Letting out a low grunt, she sluggishly walked toward the window, letting in the snowy white owl. Hedwig clicked her beak impatiently for making her wait so long before opening the window. Before Hermione could offer her some owl snacks, she dropped the letter from her beak, and hurriedly flew out the window, leaving behind a puddle of owl droppings. Hermione groaned, and began to swear loudly. "Ruddy bird!" she muttered as she quickly Scourgified the owl droppings near the window. Still pissed about how her morning started, Hermione viciously ripped open the sealed letter from Harry, and read.

_Hermione, _

_I know we haven't been on best terms lately. But please give me a chance to apologize. What we had was special, give me another chance to prove exactly how special it was. Hermione, I love you. You are not only my best friend, but also my confidant, my lover, my girlfriend, all wrapped into one. I couldn't have asked for a better girl. I love you. Please give me another chance and let me take you out to dinner. Today at 7 pm, at our usual place 'The Green Tavern'._

_If you don't want to get back together, it's fine. At least hear me out. Please._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione eyes glistened with unshed tears as she read Harry's letter. It happened two months ago, around the time when Sirius came back from the veil, that Harry cheated on her. They were happily together for a year, when he went and betrayed her. She loved Harry, but the damage he inflicted upon her couldn't be healed. She didn't want to hear anything he said. Because it was all bullshit. Hermione suspected Harry to begin cheating after the first 6 months of their relationship. Fame finally showed it's beneficial side, and Harry was showered with woman left and right. But one thing was sure, she couldn't lose Harry as a friend. He was far to precious for that, yes, she still loved him, but wasn't in love with him anymore. She moved on, in her own sort of way.

With an exaggerated sigh, Hermione pulled out a parchment, and scrolled a simple "Fine." in the back of the note, and folded into fourths, and left it near her bedside table.

Hermione decided that she needed to go to Diagon Alley to first mail the letter, and then do some shopping.

Hermione's eyes darted towards the minuscule clock, Ron bought her for her 19th birthday, it was 12:15, shit, she had to hurry. Hermione sprinted towards her bathroom for a quick shower, before she went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Sirius just finished buckling his belt when he heard a loud banging in his door, a deep voice telling him to "Hurry the fuck up, Black." Sirius eyes flared, as he opened the door and took in the very distasteful appearance of Severus Snape. Sirius curled his lips into a disgusted sneer as he saw hook nosed Severus Snape, right outside of his door, his bedroom door, no less.

Snape was the last person he wanted to see right now. It was all because of this greasy bastard that Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Harry suggested that Sirius be taken to St. Mungo's for a check up, to see if he had any internal, mental, or physical damage from being spit out of the Veil.

At first Sirius, just downright said no, and paid them no mind. But many people noticed the change in Sirius' persona. He lost his sense of childhood coming back from the Veil and gained cruel and domineering personality instead.

All of Sirius' loved ones were concerned about him, and Snape made it worse. Each time Sirius lashed out at someone, or just simply acted cruelly for the hell out of it, Snape suggested he was being affected by the Veil. Snape went as far as telling people that his brain was addled from the 5 years he spent in the Veil. To which Sirius gladly responded to by casting "Crucio" on Snape when he back was turned, and then laughing as Order members quickly rushed to Snape's aid.

Remembering at brought a fond smile to Sirius' lips, as he smiled at Snape. Snape gave him a disgusted look, and turned with the billowing of his cloak to head downstairs. Sirius smirked. Sirius also knew of Snape's failed attempts to curse him back when no one was looking. Luckily without even the slightest bit of apprehension Sirius was easily able to block every curse Snape sent at him.

Sirius was reluctantly began walking down the steps when he was startled with the frowning faces of Remus, Tonks, and Harry. Sirius sneered. _'Why the fuck were they looking at him like that?' _thought Sirius.

Remus was the first one who opened his mouth to speak.

"Sirius your appointment was at 10:00, this morning. And now it's 1:30! You were supposed to wake yourself up and go. Not have 3 grown adults accompany you to St. Mungo's to make sure you get your check-up." said Remus exasperatedly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, and thoughtfully looked at Remus, mustering an almost apologetic look and snarled "Fuck off Remus. No one asked you to come! I'll go by my fucking self!"

Remus looked as if he was slapped in the face. Sirius pushed past him, and slammed the door behind him. Sirius was met with Snape once again outside of Grimmauld Place apparently waiting for the others. Sirius again sneered at Snape, then called him a "Fucker" and apparated directly to St. Mungo's.

* * *

When Sirius approached St. Mungo's he approached the main desk, eyeing the receptionist up and down. She seemed about mid twenties, pale face, with bright chocolate eyes, and unruly black curly hair. He was reminded of his new conquest, and how to get between her legs. It would be fairly easy, considering the fact that he could probably make the witch cum just by giving her a heated look. Sirius chucked. Naïve little witch. Thoughts of Hermione left him as the receptionist announced at he missed his appointment and would have to make another one. Smirking slightly, he made rapidly made an appointment, thinking about Harry, and how much this meant to him.

The only person who didn't treat him different was Harry, probably the only person Sirius cared about now. Harry was the only one who defended Sirius, when all of them accused that there was something wrong with him. But Harry stuck by his side no matter what. And for that, Sirius made another appointment, and he would make sure he won't miss this one. 'Those fuckers!' he thought grudgingly as, he remembered Remus' words earlier.

Sirius almost felt a twinge in his heart, as his last best friend degrade him like that, and he was fucking sick of it. 'Who the fuck were they to treat him like that? He wasn't anybody bitch. He didn't live off of anyone, they all fucking use his house. How dare he come to his own house and proceed to tell him off' fumed Sirius.

Sirius just realized how angry he actually was. Damn. Sirius needed to cool off, and he hardly ever got a chance to. He needed something to help him cool off, and pussy hardly does it anymore. He needed something that always helped him blow of steam before. Sirius needed his motorcycle, no his won't do, he needed a new motorcycle. Sirius grinned, and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione was humming to herself, as she bought little trinkets, here and there. Just enjoying being outside, without the hassle of work. Just letting herself, and her mind wander free. She was thinking about the dinner with Harry. Was she right in accepting it? Hermione assured herself this was not a date, it wasn't. To her, this was saying "goodbye" on nice terms, after all, Harry was her best friend for years. No one knew and understood her like Harry, not even Ron, that's what attracted her to Harry in the first place.

But now it's over between them. She sighed, she wondered if she would have the same urges she had for Sirius, if Harry and her were still together? Was her attraction to Sirius just because she was heartbroken, and his sexy good looks, and his new demeanor capture? Was the obsession she had with Sirius, because she was on the rebound? Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to deal with this now. She had to be mental, as if Sirius would take two looks at her. He had woman falling to his feet, maybe even more than Harry. Hermione let out a bitter laugh. Sirius would never want her, she is and will always remain his godson's best friend.

* * *

Hermione apparated home, she had such an exhausting day. Then she had to get ready to meet Harry at seven. She set her bags down the table in the living room, as she flopped herself on the couch. She was so tried that as soon as she hit the couch she drifted off into a almost peaceful slumber.

_Sirius apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and passed the brick passageway into Diagon Alley. First, he needed to exchange his galleons, to pounds. Sirius was happily strutting down the wide stone streets of Diagon Alley, turning many heads of females, and a couple of males. Then of course Sirius did something that was completely normal, and hexed the next man who winked at him. With a grin he kept walking until, he spotted someone, and come to an abrupt halt. _

_Hermione Granger. _

_Sirius smirked almost evilly, and quickened his pace to catch up with the witch. He casually brushed past her, and feigned surprise as she stuttered a greeting. _

"_Hermione, out shopping I see." said Sirius silkily, his gaze penetrating hers. _

"_Yes." stammered Hermione, trying to stop her quivering voice, but couldn't because Sirius' intensified gaze had her stomach in knots. _

_Pressing her eyes closer to each other she asked "So what brings you to Diagon Alley?"._

_Her movement didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, whom again just smirked without giving her an answer. _

_Sirius studied Hermione's appearance. She had grown! Her bushy bird nest hair was replaced by soft curls, her eyes were soft honey brown with a slight shimmer as she was looking at him, her body reflected the exact amount of curves a woman should have. She had a thin waist line, slender hips, followed by the perfect size tits, just big enough for his hands, and then of course the perfect little arse. Yeah, she was a little piece all right. Oh how he would love to break her. Show the little Know-It-All all about darkness. Sirius' eyes glinted. He snapped from his reverie. He quickly answered her question saying that he was up for a stroll down Diagon Alley._

_Hermione noticed the heated gaze Sirius was giving her, she noticed the darkness that shadowed his grey eyes, she was completely mesmerized. This man was more than beautiful, she was dangerous. One look into those stormy depths would have her knickers soaked. She breathed in slowly._

_Sirius again caught the intake of her breath, knowing she was thinking about him. Once he caught her gaze again he smirked and winked._

_Hermione smiled flirtatiously, and was about to take part, when Sirius grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her back against his lean hard chest. Hermione almost moaned. He bought his lips slowly down to her ear and purred "How about lunch?"._

_With an almost shaken "Yes", Sirius grabbed Hermione roughly by the waist and apparated them to his bedroom at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and swung Hermione Granger on his king sized bed._

_Hermione lurched at the sensation of the apparition, and then was appealed when Sirius threw her on the bed, a maddening glint that covered his eyes, as he eyed her hungrily. _

_Hermione gulped. The only time she ever saw him look so crazed was when she first met him at the Shrieking Shack. _

"_I guess lunch is served." purred Sirius as he began slowly walking towards Hermione, drawing out his steps._

"_Sirius, stop! Stop this at once!" stammered Hermione, not liking where this was going. I mean yeah she wanted to bed him, but he just freaking abducted her from Diagon Alley after two sentences. _

_Sirius raised his eye brows at the protesting witch. "Stop?" asked Sirius. "I know you want me Hermione, so why deny yourself the pleasure? You have been pinning for me to buried inside you for the past two months. So why deny yourself the pleasure? I want your pussy as you want my darkness." continued Sirius cocking his head to the side as he spoke. _

_Hermione's face was flushed, a droplet of sweat trickled down her back, as Sirius spoke in that hard cruel voice. She did want this. But she couldn't. No. She is Hermione. I mean he fucking abducted her! They didn't say two sentences to each other! No! No! It was wrong. Lusting after the man was one thing, but actually letting him fuck her was a totally different thing. _

_Sirius smirked inwardly as he noticed the witch silently arguing with herself. He had her just where he wanted her. He didn't care that he just kidnapped her. He wanted her, he wanted her cunt, he wanted her screams, and by far he was gonna get them. Even if it resorted to rape. He wouldn't care, he'd just modify her memories later. Sirius let out a low chuckle, while he continued to eye Hermione, who seemed scared to death. Maybe a little seduction was due._

"_Come on Hermione, no one has to know. It would be between me and you." purred Sirius, faking a tone of sincerity in his voice. _

_She didn't say anything just looked up at Sirius, her eyes shining wet with tears. Like he gave a fuck. _

'_Cry all you want little bitch because you are going to be screaming for the gods in just a bit.' thought Sirius savagely as he closed the last gap between them, and kneeling down and capturing her lips in a brutal and bruising kiss. Sirius began slowing down a little when he noticed Hermione beginning to struggle. Fine. He'll play easy first, then he'll proceed to fuck her thoroughly, SiriusStyle. Sirius began to slowly caress her lips with his tongue softly as Hermione parted her mouth to give him more space to invade her mouth. Sirius tongue slowly slid into Hermione's mouth as he began to stoke her tongue with his own. His hands slid down to Hermione waist making his grip firm. As he ravished her mouth his hand began to slither inside the hem of her blouse, slowly caressing her stomach. Sirius felt Hermione seemingly relax, he smirked into the kiss. Yep, he was almost there, and then he would unleash._

_His hand snaked towards her laced bar, circling the hardened nipple with his thump. His mouth broke contact with her mouth, and slowly began to inch toward her neck. Licking, kissing, biting, and bruising the pale bared flesh. Hermione let out a loud moan. 'Hmm, interesting.' thought Sirius. _

_As Sirius was working on her neck, and slowly ripping off the buttons on her blouse, Hermione yearned to plant her hand in his hair. As her hand went to touch the soft silkily jet black hair, Sirius tore from her neck and almost growled at her, his eyes venomous. "Don't touch my hair!" he snarled. _

_Fear took over Hermione as she quickly pulled her hand back and rested in on the edge of the bed. She was wondering whether she did the right thing by letting it get this far. Why couldn't she scream, when he brought her here on the first place? Why did she let him get this far? Well, the answer came to Hermione rather quick, because he wanted him._

_Sirius again attacked her neck, he didn't bother kissing her. She wasn't worth it. Another fuck, no need to seduce. Sirius' hands rapidly explored Hermione flesh, again extracting moans from her, like he cared. All he wanted to listen to were hoarse screams, begging him to stop. _

_He was beginning to let bored of the lack of skin contact, so he ripped open her bra, as Hermione let out a gasp. His shirt was off in seconds as he laid her down in the bed. He proceeded to kiss her neck, the kisses and bites getting harder and harder as they continued. He began trailing his bruising kisses toward the middle of Hermione's chest as proceeded in licking off the sweat that glistened there. _

_Hermione just laid there squirming and moaning as the wizard continued his ministrations. She didn't even feel her skirt come off, and he was already reaching of the sides of her underwear proceeding to pull harshly until they ripped._

_Hermione let out yet another yell, as the elastic of her underwear snapped in her skin, causing her skin to turn bright red. Sirius licked at the side of her hip were the elastic broke, then bit down the skin, causing the reddening skin to become sickish purple. Hermione let a earsplitting scream as he bit her. _

_Hermione was beginning to struggle against Sirius' hold, this was too much for her. Sirius looked up, his nostrils flaring as the witch began to struggle. He took of her hair and proceeded to tug pitilessly, earning more screams from Hermione begging him to stop, and to let her go. Sirius let out a low chuckle, as he pressed his rock hard erection at her core. Hermione was crying, tears falling from her eyes as he brutally pushed himself inside of her. Pounding himself ruthlessly in and out of her, causing Hermione to shrill loudly. _

_Sirius took a hold of her neck as he continued thrusting in and out of her rapidly. He started to choke Hermione, because she was screaming a little to loud. It was almost as if he was adjusting the volume on her thunderous shrills. He let out a evil little chuckle, inwardly laughing at the crying witch that was squirming under him. _

_Sirius was beginning to get bored as he continued his thrusting into Hermione he needed a new position. Replacing her neck with her hair, Sirius nearly dragged Hermione by the hair and positioned her kneeling on the floor, with her arse in the air. Hermione again tried to struggle, as Sirius with all the strength he could muster smacked her ass. Hermione began to sob wildly, pleading with him to let her go, and all he could do is chuckle. _

_He entered from behind her, again his groins slapping against her. Hermione was screaming again, as he pulled her hair back, her head backing up at an unwanted angle. Tears continued pouring from her eyes as Sirius took her. All she did was want him, and he practically raped her. _

Hermione's head began to spin, she felt a tug in her belly button as she woke from her bed panting. She let out a scream. Her whole body was drenched in sweat, she was shaking, and panting. She frantically looked around looking for anyone hidden in the shadows. She let out a loud breath, she just had a really bad nightmare. That was all. It wasn't real. She was breathing heavily, her eyes sore, her voice hoarse, and the bottom of her stomach aching looking for a release.

She couldn't believe she had a dream like that, was that how Sirius really was? Would he seriously rape her? Was he really such a cruel bastard?

Hermione brought her knees up to her chin as she began to sob silently, petrified by the dream.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, she dreamed that he raped her. Wow. I didn't even know I was going to write that. I wonder how this will affect Hermione? How will if affect the obsession she has for Sirius? Is Sirius mentally ill? What the fuck is going on? Tune in for the next chapter…. LOL! Thanks for all those who commented! Love ya! And again be nice and review. I have you a nice long chapter.**_


	3. Betrayed Love

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 3 - Betrayed Love

The woman was screaming. Screaming for him to stop. But he didn't, he kept on ramming into her over and over, grunting as he did so, as if he was some savage animal. He was brutal, she should have known. Many other woman warned her about him, her own sister even told her that 'his charm ends when the night begins', but she paid her no heed, and searched him out anyways. And now, here she was paying for it. Her face was buried in the pillow to keep her from shrieking. He was nothing like the gentle, sexually satisfying lover she imagined. No. He was brutal, rough, dominating, and took pleasure in hearing her scream. She felt as if she was being torn open, every time he entered her. A pleasurable ache in her walls as he entered back and forth. But the pleasure was minimal to the pain she was receiving. He seemed almost determined to make her cum but also cause her pain.

Sirius' speed increased, as the pain inside the woman started building up. He was close to the edge, his thrusts became heavier, faster, and more painful all at once. She was screaming louder than ever as he kept thrusting into her, shaking the huge bed as he did so. It almost seemed as if everything in the room would collapse once he stopped. She began to feel dizzy, her mouth stood agape, and her lower stomach tightened uncontrollably. She came with a shudder, and almost began to relax, but tightened immediately as she realized that Sirius didn't stop, he kept on going.

She began screaming and telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. All she heard from him was that deep chuckle that won her over in the first place. That mocking chuckle.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, as she studied her appearance. She looked almost too normal. She had her hair in a messy bun, no make-up, and was wearing a plain black blouse, with grey slacks. She almost looked as if she was going to work.

She wasn't too keen on going to dinner with Harry, Hermione wanted to make sure that conversation she wanted to have with Harry would be as platonic as possible. Plus after the terrifying dream that she had, she really didn't want to get dressed up. It was no use to dwell on a dream, after all, it was just a dream.

* * *

After the unknown woman scurried away from Grimmauld Place, Sirius sat alone in his bed smoking on a muggle cigarette. His jaw was tense, his hair was ruffled, and he looked very angry. He was always angry after his night's conquest leaves him. He almost feels bad that a woman never shows him compassion after their tryst. He didn't want to feel the twinge of guilt every time they left. It's just the way he was, either he was going to find someone who can accept that or not. He wouldn't care, as long as his cock was fed. Sirius flicked the cigarette out of his fingers as he laid in his bed, just thinking.

Thinking about his life in general. Sex wasn't always like this with Sirius. He remembered Remus. How gentle Sirius was with him, how much he adored the werewolf, he spoiled Remus rotten, and he was compassionate with him. They were lovers during school and after. Remus was Sirius' first love.

After Azkaban Sirius again pursued his relationship with Remus. Remus was elated, once again they both hit it off as if nothing was wrong. Their loved survived Azkaban, but couldn't survive the Veil.

Shortly after Sirius' departing into the Veil, Remus began seeing Snape. 'That bastard' thought Sirius viciously. This only added to his long time hatred of Snape.

Being back from the Veil, he longed for the tiniest bit of affection, but no one gave it to him. They were just happy for a minute, and then it was back to normal. Harry was the only one who was truly glad to see his godfather. That warmed his heart, if only a little bit. Remus didn't care, he just showed people he did. Sirius even heard Remus telling his greasy lover that Sirius being back just messed things up again. That was the day his attitude towards everyone completely changed.

Many thought it was because he was in the Veil too long, but it was because of heartless bastards like Remus and the others.

Even though Sirius didn't want to, he still had feelings for Remus, that's why it hurt him so much when he looked down on him like that. 'Where had his childhood friend gone?' Sirius shook his head, he didn't want to think about Remus again, but he couldn't help it.

Sirius loved being inside of Remus, his lean, and frail body whimpering against him, his baby soft skin, and of course his tight soft entrance. He remembered how eager Remus used to be when they had sex. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually gave in to Sirius as Sirius gave into him. Sirius showed him the different aspects of sex, explored every inch of Remus' scarred body, and claimed it as his own. Sirius let out another sigh. He wondered if the werewolf was as eager to Snape as he was too him. Sirius shuddered, he did not want to imagine Snape sticking his greasy cock in anyone. Sirius chuckled at that thought, he was willing to bet they didn't even need lubrication, Snape's cock was greasy enough. Sirius shuddered again, and made a face, and slowly lowered himself on to his bed, awaiting his restless slumber.

* * *

Harry waited at the table for Hermione while the passing waitresses snuck Harry their floo addresses and winking at him, which Harry returned with ease.

The truth was, Harry wanted Hermione back for security. He knew Hermione would be a good wife for when he wanted to settle down later, but now he just wanted to explore what was out there. Asking her to meet him here was so he could hold on to her. Harry truly wanted to commit himself to her but found he couldn't after 6 restless months. During month 7 of his relationship with Hermione, Harry began showing an interest toward Ginny. Ginny didn't budge, constantly turning him down every time saying she would never hurt a friend like that. After months and months of trying to persuade her, she finally gave in. After they had their heated trysts, Ginny came clean to Hermione and that's how it all started. Harry inwardly cursed Ginny for being so fucking noble.

Harry continued to wait, glancing at the clock every few minutes, waiting for the bushy haired witch to show up.

* * *

Hermione apparated straight to 'The Green Tavern'. On entrance a pretty blonde haired woman about age 22 gave her a distasteful look. The blonde eyed Hermione up and down, scrunching her nose in dislike. Hermione shot an equally heated glare right back towards her.

"Excuse me, this restaurant is members only. Scavengers are not welcome." sneered the blonde.

Hermione grit her teeth and spit out "I am meeting a friend here, reservations under Potter."

The blonde's face paled immediately. She didn't know that Hermione was here to see the chosen one. Shit. The blonde tried to smile at Hermione, which only earned her a hateful glare from the bushy haired witch.

The blonde led the way to Harry's table in complete silence.

_

* * *

_

_He was slowly kissing his shoulder, and murmuring words of love to him, as the younger boy squirmed beneath him. Sirius was slowly running his hands up and down his sides, taking his time with the petite werewolf. Sirius slowly licked Remus' earlobes, then traced his chin with his tongue, which earned him a approving moan from Remus. Sirius traced his tattooed fingers across Remus' bare chest, his index slowly tracing his scars. Gods he loved him so much. Remus' hands reached to nestle Sirius' hard cock. Sirius bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out load._

_Kissing Remus firmly on the mouth, Sirius positioned himself at the werewolf entrance and looking directly into his eyes as he did so, slowly pushing his cock into his entrance. Stuck in the blissful pleasure he allowed his eyes to close, taking in the form of peace that surrounded him. Everything was as it should be; Remus was under him, loving him, moaning for him, and aching for him. Sirius slowly opened his eyes wanting to take in Remus' beautiful face. He opened his eyes to see not the yellowish golden eyes of Remus, no, but dark chocolate eyes, the flat scarred chest of Remus', was replaced by soft perky breasts, and what used to be Remus' beautiful lined face, now was the face of his godson's best friend . . . Hermione Granger.Sirius almost jumped out the bed. 'What the fuck just happened?' thought Sirius. He shook his head, trying to get out the image of Hermione Granger under him, looking at him lovingly._

Sirius didn't understand it, he always dreamt about Remus and never anyone else. Even his nightmares were filled with Remus, so how the hell did Hermione Granger get in there? Images of her ran around his head. Her soft delicate breasts, her soft curly brown hair, and most of all, her mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Sirius shook his head, no, he didn't give a fuck about Hermione, not at all. He didn't care about anyone like that. It was just a fucking dream. Just a dream. It meant nothing.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, here is the third chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed & thanks for those who read the fic! The third chapter will reveal more to the plot. I revealed a very important fact, that will play a HUGE role to the plot of the story. Yeah... lol. Read & Review_.


	4. Being Predictable

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 4 - Being Predictable

Hermione was sitting across from Harry, an expressionless look upon her usually thoughtful face. Neither said anything, they just stared at each other. They didn't know where to start, how to begin to address the situation Harry put them in. Harry was fidgeting with his collar as Hermione was still pretending to ponder over the menu, even though Harry knew she always ordered the same thing. "_Typical Hermione,_"he thought to himself.

Harry shook his head at Hermione while her face was still buried in the menu, sighing exasperatedly. _'She is so fucking predictable,' _thought Harry as he stared at her through the menu that blocked her face.

Harry and Hermione's relationship was anything but spontaneous, it was far simpler than a relationship should be. They went to the same restaurant every night, ate the same meals, and then went home and had sex in the missionary position. Yeah, a relationship with Hermione is as basic as it could get. Yet, in Harry's perspective, that was how a wife was supposed to act. Wives aren't spontaneous like Ginny, they are supposed to be simple, just like Hermione.

Harry was snapped from his reverie as a red haired waitress, who had a remarkable resemblance to Ginny, approached their table to take their order. The woman shot a sultry look towards Harry while ignoring Hermione completely.

"May I take your order Mr. Potter?" spoke the red-haired witch softly, eyeing the spectacled wizard up and down, while licking her lips as if he was a delicious treat she looked forward to unwrapping.

Harry's cheeks flushed as Hermione turned bright red and began to glare at the forward, red-haired waitress.

"Yes, you may take our order! That's your job, isn't it?" Hermione said harshly to the red-haired witch whom seemed taken aback.

The redhead eyed Hermione up and down, and smacked her lips to show that Hermione was nothing compared to her.

Harry quickly jumped in before more words could be exchanged or, worse, before wands were drawn.

Harry quickly ordered his meal, and Hermione ordered hers, the same meal she had every time she came with him to this restaurant. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, Hermione didn't smile back, her face expressionless.

"Listen, Hermione," began Harry as he reached across the table to take Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione looked sharply at Harry's hand which caused him to pull it back.

"What Harry? What more do I need to listen to?" asked Hermione harshly.

Harry sighed exaggeratedly, hoping Hermione would fall for his sincere act.

"Hermione, I made a mistake. A grave one, one that I am still paying the price for now." continued Harry.

Hermione just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Hermione, I still love you, I always have. Ginny was a mistake, a big mistake." Harry said softly, again reaching for Hermione's hand until she hastily moved her hand.

"A mistake? A mistake?" began Hermione, her voice rising, her face slightly red, and her body starting to shake.

Harry moved to calm Hermione down, but she backed him off with her hand.

"A mistake Harry?" Hermione half yelled, causing people who were dining at the restaurant to look towards them, sharing confused looks.

"She said you chased after her, Harry! She said you kept pursuing her until she gave in! It wasn't as if she came to you! YOU WENT TO HER HARRY! You betrayed me deliberately, Harry, knowing how much this would hurt me!" cried Hermione.

Harry flushed bright red, not because what Hermione said was absolutely true, but because of the attention Hermione caused. Every single eye was directed towards them.

"Hermione, please, control yourself. If you would just let me explain." said Harry in an effort to calm the raging Hermione.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Explain yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, like I said in the letter, but you haven't given me a chance." said Harry, really wishing that Hermione would just forgive him so they could shag, and he could then find some other broad to lay by the end of the night. Of course, this time he was planning to be discreet.

Hermione glared at Harry, which Harry was returning with an almost tired expression of his own. Hermione's shoulder's slumped in defeat, as she gestured Harry to say whatever the hell he had to say.

"Look, Ginny was a mistake. I never went after her, she was the one that came after me. Month after month, she tried to seduce me and I pushed her away. She kept showing up everywhere I was, kept offering me her body, and again, I turned her down. Yet, one day, I don't exactly remember how it happened, but all I know is that she was viciously kissing me, and well, we ended up in the bed. I swear that's all that happened Hermione." said Harry.

He paused for a minute, softly taking Hermione's hand, and this time she let him. "Hermione, we've been best friends through thick and thin, you mean everything to me. You've helped me out of the tightest situations, you were there for me when everyone shunned me, including Ron. My whole life is dedicated to you. Please forgive me for this mistake and complete my life again." finished Harry as he squeezed Hermione hand.

Unshed tears were in Hermione's eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't take him back, that she had found a new interest, that she wasn't going to believe him, yet here she was, on the verge of crying with her heart begging for her to give him one more chance.

Hermione bit her lip to stop her tears from falling, but it didn't help. Droplets of tears were falling from her eyes, as she embraced Harry. Harry returned the embrace with ease, holding her tightly so she wouldn't see his smirking face.

* * *

Remus was lying down on the bed with Snape right next to him, sleeping soundly. Remus couldn't sleep, his dreams were invaded by Sirius. Sirius making love to him as he once he did before, Sirius caressing him, Sirius kissing him, and most of all, Sirius loving him. Remus was afraid to sleep because he would dream about Sirius. Don't get Remus wrong, his feelings for Snape were strong, but no where near his love for Sirius. 

He knew he hurt Sirius by being with Snape, but he had no idea of knowing that Sirius would magically return from the Veil. Remus really had no idea, and once Sirius found out about his relationship with Snape, all hell broke loose. That was around the time Sirius changed, he became more cruel, more vindictive, and impassionate.

Remus was actually going to break it off with Severus when he returned, but Sirius found out before then, fucking everything up. He was crueler towards everyone, especially Remus. Deep down, Remus knew he deserved it, he was the one who caused Sirius to become like this. It was all his fault, and maybe Remus should be the one to fix things.

* * *

Tongues explored each other frantically as Hermione was reaching for her purse to retrieve her keys to her apartment. Harry had her against her door, his hands feeling on her breast as Hermione continued to search for her keys. Harry pushed her legs apart with his knees and slowly tore from her mouth, attacking her neck, earning him moans from Hermione. Alas, after finding the keys Hermione frantically slid the keys inside the keyhole and unlocked her apartment, and her and Harry went in. 

Tongues once again met for dominance inside Hermione's apartment. Shirts came off as both were passionately locked into embrace with each other, with Harry leading Hermione towards her bedroom.

Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry's neck as she locked her eyes with his grey ones, touched his silky black hair, and his rather stubbly face. Harry continued to explore her body, as Hermione continued to picture him with grey eyes and long silky hair, without even realizing it. Hermione's eyes were closed picturing a shadow of Sirius doing all those things to her as Harry was. As Harry thrust into her she imagined it was Sirius' big cock sliding into her instead of Harry's rather normal sized one. Harry continued his thrusting, as the images of Sirius became more profound by the second, as she reach for her climax, her arms slid around Harry's neck, holding him tightly. Her walls closed in around Harry, milking him for all he was worth, with Harry letting out a loud groan as he fell on top of her. Surely after Harry climaxed, Hermione followed, but instead of a shrill yell, or a loud moan, she cried "SIRIUS!".

* * *

_A/N: I want to say Thank You to my wonderful reviewers, my readers, and of course my BETA Bruiser87! Thank you so much! Yes, I know this chapter was intense. And many didn't want Hermione getting back with Harry, trust me neither do I... but I just hooked Hermione up with Sirius, there would be no point of a story now would there? LOL! Read and Review!_


	5. The End of Friendship Pt 1

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 5 - The End of Friendship Pt 1

Hermione gasped as she realized whose name she shouted, and who was in the bed with her. She cringed, waiting for a blowup that would come from Harry. A scream, a push, a shove, anything indicating that he had heard the cry of pure bliss from her. She waited and waited, still nothing. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that she might be having a mild heart attack.

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Harry, holding her breath as she did so. What she saw made her heart rate drop; Harry was fast asleep right next to her. Hermione let out the huge breath that she was holding in, almost exhaling too much air as she did so. She figured that Harry fell asleep right after he climaxed, and that when Hermione came to a climax, he was already out of it. Thank the gods that Harry was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Remus was fiddling with his fork while breakfasting with Snape, he wasn't in the mood to eat. After his revelation last night, he didn't want to do anything. He held himself responsible for what happened to Sirius. Remus concluded that it was all indeed his fault, had he just waited for him, none of this would have happened. Why did Remus have to bend down for the first man to give him a sympathetic look?

Remus had never dealt with guilt well and now, it was truly weighing him down. He needed to do something, he needed to help Sirius. Yes, Remus still loved Sirius, but he wouldn't leave Snape. True, Snape wasn't the nicest person in the world, but the man had risked so much to help the Wizarding world. Snape put his life at risk everyday just to help everyone else. He did so much for people around him, but was always shunned. Snape was never loved, not until Remus came along. Remus couldn't give Snape up, he couldn't and he wouldn't. Remus didn't care that he still loved Sirius, feelings can be buried, but betrayal cannot. Remus would not betray two people he loved in one lifetime, but he will help Sirius return to his old self, that's a Marauder's promise.

* * *

Sirius stepped out of the shower with a towel hanging loosely on his hips. His hair was wet, as was his torso. He slowly stepped into his room and began digging for his clothes.

One bad habit that Sirius had was that he always looked for clothes after he came out the shower. After an excruciatingly long minute, Sirius recovered his blue silk boxers and quickly put them on, discarding the towel.

Sirius had made plans to go out drinking with Harry and Ron tonight, maybe pick up a few chicks on the way. Sirius hadn't seen Harry for a couple of days and Harry had owled him earlier asking if he wanted to hit the bars tonight. Since he was probably going to go to the bar himself and pick up a few birds, he thought, 'why not'. The plus factor would be that he would be with Harry, who was growing up to be more and more like James, and Sirius couldn't have been more proud.

Harry was beginning to develop the arrogance that James had been famous for, began carrying himself differently, gained confidence, and of course, becoming the master at lying day by day. Sirius couldn't have been more proud, it was as if he had his best friend back. The Lily was slowly disappearing from Harry, even his eyes became lighter, almost a hazelish green.

Sirius continued to look through his closet, still searching for what to wear. Not exactly searching, more like, trying to find something that wasn't dirty. As Sirius was in the closet, he heard the doorbell ring. When the doorbell rang, the portrait of his blasted mother started to shrill. He gritted his teeth and headed out of his closet to open the door.

As Sirius approached the door, he wondered who it was. It couldn't have been Harry, Harry was never early. It couldn't be Ron because Ron always came with Harry. So, who the hell could it be, probably an Order member. Sirius let out a snort. Man, the Order was annoying. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! Keep your fucking pants on!" barked Sirius as he unlocked the top lock and opened the door.

Sirius opened the door to see a slightly nervous looking Remus standing on the other side of the door.  
Sirius' face twisted in a menacing sneer at the sight of his old lover.

"What do you want _Remus_?" snarled Sirius, looking at him with disgust.

Remus was too enthralled by the sight of Sirius to even say anything. Sirius was in silk boxers, his chest bare, his 6 pack rippling, and bits of hair on his lower stomach, disappearing into his boxers. Yes, that was definitely a sight to take in.

Sirius noticed Remus' heated gaze and had the urge to laugh at the werewolf, but somehow managed to hold it in.

Remus let out a cough as Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Um, I wanted to see how you were doing Sirius. It's been a while since we've had a decent conversation," replied Remus.

Sirius again gave Remus a nasty glare before inviting him inside.

Remus reluctantly walked inside of Grimmauld Place, knowing that getting through to Sirius Black would be far from easy.

Remus sat himself on the maroon sofa that sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius began walking back upstairs to finish changing when he heard his name from his first love, spoken so softly it made his heart ache. Why did Remus have to come here? Why did he have to make him go through this.

"Sirius…" whispered Remus again, in that entrancing voice that Remus only used for him. He knew that would get Sirius to stop in his tracks.

Sirius turned around and walked towards one of the couches, plopping himself down opposite of Remus.

"What Remus? What brings you here? Where is Snivey?" sneered Sirius.

"Severus is at Hogwarts, surely you know that." replied Remus in an even tone.

Sirius didn't press the issue, he just stared blankly at Remus. Remus, again, looked almost reluctant.

"Look, Sirius," began Remus, but was cut short by Sirius.

"Look WHAT REMUS? What is there to look at? What could you possibly want to talk about? Are you even here to talk at all? Is Snivey paying the bills alright? You need help? That's why you came here, isn't it? To suck me off,and earn some galleons. So, Snape is your PIMP now, eh? Good! At least he put you to good use, something I couldn't do. I should probably congratulate Snivey himself." finished Sirius sarcastically.

Remus had tears pouring from his eyes. How could Sirius have said that to him. No words could leave Remus' mouth. He felt as if his whole world just shattered in front of him. Sure, Sirius had been cruel, but never like this. Remus couldn't look at him, he was shocked, even shocked would be an understatement; he was in pain. Even the werewolf transformations he could handle, but his love, his best friend, calling him a mere whore. Remus couldn't be angry, so he was hurt. He slowly raised from the couch and headed to the door, not uttering one word.

Softly, a click was heard and Sirius knew Remus had left. If Remus took one look at Sirius, he would have seen a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter. I am writing part two of this chapter now. I am half way done. LOL! Another friendship will be ruined. Hay! Can't wait! Read and Review!


	6. The End of Friendship Pt 2

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 6 - The End of Friendship Pt 2

After leaving Hermione's apartment in the morning, Harry went straight to work. Damn. He never slept over at Hermione's. That was a first. And because he slept over he was late to work.

From his office Harry sent a letter to Sirius telling him that he wanted to go to a bar or something. Harry always loved hanging out with Sirius, he seemed to meet more women that way, and Sirius became almost a best friend to Harry. He was less like a godfather and more like his brother. Sirius and Harry picked up girls left and right, while Ron always stood aside and let them have their fun.

Right after work Harry planned on apparating straight to Grimmauld Place, to get Sirius and they could be on their way. He just had a bit more paperwork and after that, he was free. Just then a tall masculine figure of Ron entered his office, a grin covering his face.

"We're done." stated Ron.

Harry gave an almost bewildered look to Ron. "No we are not. I've still got paperwork." replied Harry.

Ron shook his head. "Nah mate, it's all taken care of. Julie finished everything." said Ron as he broke out into a grin.

Harry grinned back. He was so glad that Ron was dating someone in their office who loved paperwork as much as Hermione. Ron began dating Julie a while ago, and now they are practically inseparable.

He still didn't understand how Ron remained so faithful to Julie, when Harry couldn't even stay faithful with Hermione for a day.

Ron never liked Harry cheating on Hermione, but never said anything about it, and for that Harry was grateful. Ron was a truly loyal friend, and he never failed to prove where his loyalties lay.

* * *

Droplets of water was dribbling down her back and into the towel, her hair was down and slightly damp, and her face emitted a fresh and clean look. Hermione stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, but still a bit timid all the same. Hermione slowly headed towards her bedroom leaving behind wet footprints on her clean tiled floors. 

As Hermione entered the bedroom she remembered the events that took place last night. _What had she done? _Hermione sat down in front of her dresser, her maroon towel wrapped around her. Her hand etched toward the comb and she slowly began running the comb through her wet tangled hair. _How could she be so stupid? _Hermione cringed as the comb ripped through a knot on her hair. _She was no better than Harry, it almost felt as if she cheated. _She continued to fight the endless quarrel with her hair, proceeding to viciously pull out each knot that tangled her hair. _What if Harry thought of another woman while in bed with her? _The comb in her hand went smoothly down her hair, each layer re-curling as the comb passed it. _What would she have done? She would have murdered him on the spot! _After combing her hair Hermione sat transfixed in front of the mirror lost in her thoughts. _Why was she picturing that man everywhere? A man who held no personal interest in her. A man who was terribly cruel and bitter. A man who she feared. The man who she desired above all. Why was she so terribly obsessed with him? Why? _The reflection of Hermione's face contorted with confusion. She wasn't aware of her own reactions.

Hermione was beyond confused. The events of last night was beginning to slowly rise questions in Hermione she never thought existed. _What was the real reason she took Harry back? _She timidly walked toward her bed pulling out a fresh pair of white cotton panties, and an matching bra. _Was it because she was lonely and need solace? _She pulled the white undies up to her hips. _Was she looking for a committed relationship? _She hooked the back of her bra. _Was she actually in love with Harry? _Hermione's feet automatically led her to her closet where she pulled out a maroon jumper, followed by some fresh denim jeans. _Or was he really a distraction she needed at the moment to stop her traitorous mind from wandering? _She pulled her denims up to her hips, then zipped and buttoned them. _Where does Sirius fall in all of this? _Hermione pulled down on the hem of her jumper. _Why does every dead-end lead to Sirius? _

_**Why? Why Sirius?**_

* * *

A tear shed down Sirius' eyes that went unnoticed by him. No one really knew how much it hurt him to say those spiteful things to the werewolf he once cherished. It nearly cost him every ounce of his self-control not to take the werewolf in his arms and cradle him. But as much as it hurt him, a small part of him felt as ease. He didn't know why, but that little part of him kept telling him that he did what was right, and Remus deserved every ounce of hate that Sirius poured on him. Sirius let out a long tiresome sigh. Remus was only there for 5 minutes and it felt like he was here all day. His feet carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom where Sirius reluctantly continued his searching for clothing. 

After what seemed like hours to him, Sirius stood fully dressed in front of the mirror, looking absolutely delightful. He sported a fresh black leather blazer, a striped black button-down shirt, purposely leaving the top four buttons open revealing the starting of his toned chest, and some very dark denim jeans that completed his dark ensemble.

Before Sirius had time to stare longingly at his reflection in the mirror, he was disturbed by the ear-deafening screech from his late mother Walburga Black. Sirius cursed, and sprinted towards the front door to shut her up, and to open the door for Harry.

Sirius opened the door revealing Harry, and Ron. Both sporting identical grins on their faces, that Sirius returned.

Harry and Ron both entered Grimmauld Place and seated themselves on the living room couch.

"How's it hanging Siri?" greeted Harry.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and scowled at his godson. He absolutely hated being called "Siri" and Harry did it to piss him off.

"Oh _it's _hanging pretty low, my dear godson. But why would that interest you?" countered Sirius.

Harry was confused for a while, and then realization hit him when both Sirius and Ron broke into fits of laughter. Harry turned bright red, and began muttering curse words.

"Are you two going to spend the night here or are we going to drink some booze and snag some birds?" asked Sirius as the laughter died down.

Harry and Ron stood up in unison, and walked out of Grimmauld Place both cracking jokes. A smirking Sirius followed, and they all apparated into the Hog's Head after exiting Grimmauld Place.

Arriving at the Hog's Head, a shaken greeting was heard from Aberforth which Sirius returned with a nod. The three took a seats at the very back of the bar. Sirius ordered a fire whiskey, while the boys ordered rum and juice.

"Pussies" muttered Sirius as the boys ordered.

Harry laughed at Sirius' comment, while Ron scowled.

"No, Sirius. It just my girlfriend doesn't like me coming home drunk." replied Ron.

Sirius quirked both of his eyebrows, and a smirk graced his face.

"She got you pussy whipped doesn't she? Got you on a leash?" asked Sirius mockingly.

Harry let out another roar of laughter, as Ron colored.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just like to keep the peace." stammered Ron quietly.

Sirius' lips formed a mocking 'O', and sipped his burning fire whiskey.

"Please Ron, you are pussy whipped! Sirius is right!" countered Harry.

"No." replied Ron harshly. "I can do whatever I want Potter." said Ron as he smirked.

Harry almost looked thoughtful, and then replied "Yeah Ron, you can do whatever you want, but you won't do it because your whipped." argued Harry.

Ron lowered his head, and raised his hands in mock defeat, as Sirius and Harry fell into laughter once more.

"But Ron, I don't know how you do it. I could never stay faithful to Hermione. Especially after experiencing some real pussy." continued Harry.

Sirius' head straightened up at the mention of Hermione's name.

Ron scowled. "That's why you aren't with her now mate." said Ron quietly.

Harry let out a laugh, and took another gulp of his drink. "Ha! Please! I got back with her yesterday. I didn't think it would be so easy. Damn, Hermione is just too ucking predictable." claimed Harry.

For some unknown reason, Sirius' jaw twitched. He didn't know why, but he didn't like Harry talking about Hermione like that. He barely knew the girl, he just wanted to fuck her. So where the fuck did the defenses come from? Sirius took another gulp of his fire whiskey, letting the drink burn his throat, and cloud his mind from unwanted thoughts about a certain bushy haired witch.

Ron's faced turned a bright red. "What do you mean you got back together? Didn't Hermione break it off because of you cheating on her?" asked Ron, his eyes narrowed, which Harry failed to notice.

"Yes. I gave her sometime alone, screwed some hussies, and got back with her. Simple as that." said Harry nonchalantly.

Ron's lips pressed thin, and Sirius raised both of his eyebrows.

"Why did she take you back?" asked Ron dangerously quietly, which Harry still didn't noticed.

Again, after taking a rather big gulp of his rum and juice, Harry said "I gave her some cock and bull story. Told her I loved her repeatedly. And then she welcomes me back with open arms."

Ron's fists tightened, his jaw twitched.

"Are you still planning on cheating on her?" asked Ron so quietly that Sirius could barely pick up his words, but Harry heard him.

"Yes, but does it matter. I am gonna marry her anyways. Might as well get many lays as I can." said Harry.

Ron gritted his teeth. "So, she is gonna be in the dark, while you go shag different girls every night without her knowing a thing?" yelled Ron.

Harry noticed the anger dripping from Ron's face. He didn't like it one bit, but he didn't say anything, and went back to his drink.

"Would you like it if she began shagging everything that walks?!?" yelled Ron.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes fuming with anger.

"She wouldn't cheat on me. She is a fucking bore, she couldn't get trysts in the first place." countered Harry.

Sirius again quirked his eyebrows. She was a bore? She sure looked like she could find some trysts. Merlin knows Sirius would love to _tryst_ the shit out of her.

Without Sirius noticing, Ron punched Harry square in his jaw.

Harry looked at Ron as if he grown two heads, without realizing what was coming another blow hit Harry in his nose.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!!! FUCK!!" yelled Ron, as he continued to punch Harry.

The sound of Ron's roar awaked Sirius to realize his godson was getting his arse kicked by a furious Ron Weasley. As much as he might have thought that Ron was right. He really didn't want his godson getting his arse kicked in a muggle fight.

Just as another blow was about to hit Harry, Sirius grabbed Ron's fist. Sirius' jaw was tightened, and his face angry. Ron relaxed, but his face contorted with a sneer.

"It's all bloody your fault! If you hadn't come back, Harry wouldn't have turned this way! He wouldn't be hurting my best friend! You're the fucking culprit! You caused Harry to become a cruel self-serving bastard like yourself!!!" accused Ron.

Sirius said nothing, his teeth painfully grinding into each other, his fists tightened. Without warning a very hard blow hit Ron right at the side of his cheek causing him to bruise. Ron swung back but Sirius caught his fist and countered. Blows kept going on back and forth, Ron mostly missing, and Sirius beating Ron into a pulp. Blood spurted from Ron's nose and mouth, as Sirius uncontrollably continued to beat Ron.

After what seemed like hours to Ron, Sirius was pulled off by a disheveled Harry. Ron was pulled back by remaining customers. Sirius had murder in his eyes.

Ron looked heatedly towards both Sirius and Harry.

"Fuck you both! You and your bloody sidekick!" spat Ron, blood dripping from his nose as he said so. With that he apparated out of the pub with a pop.

Both Sirius and Harry stood there panting.

* * *

_A/N: I had writers block for about 3 days, plus my birthday passed, so I am really sorry for the late update. This chapter made me cry personally. I feel so terrible for Ron, and Harry got a bit of what he derserves. But Sirius did have a reason to beat the crap out of Ron, even though it was a tad bit too much. Sirius overreacted... but hay... he is Sirius. So it's okay._

* * *


	7. Fantasies, and Changes

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 7 - Fantasies, and Changes

Hermione stared tiredly out the window, asking for some kind of communication from anyone. Her and Harry had been back together, but she still hadn't heard from him. It's been two days, and Hermione hadn't received a word from Harry. She was beginning to wonder if he was straying already, but decided to put that thought in the back of her head. Considering the fact she wasn't innocent herself. Her cheeks reddened as she thought about her orgasm to Sirius name. She had never had an orgasm as earth shattering before with Harry, if only imagining Sirius was this good, how would the real Sirius be in bed? She frantically shook her head at the thought, she shouldn't be thinking about Sirius. He was just a fantasy and nothing more. It would never be a reality, none of her dreams with Sirius would ever come true. Hermione's skin burst into goosebumps as she thought about her recent dream she had about Sirius.

_His pale skin covering hers. His rough lips exploring hers._

She fought back a shudder as she remembered how rough he had been with her. But she liked it. It wasn't like the rape dream, she was enjoying every brutal, twisted thing he did to her. She loved the way he claimed each and every part of her body, marking it as his own. How badly she wanted to be his, he would never know because when Hermione would wake up, he would be gone, he was just a fantasy. A fantasy she couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

Ron gulped down another glass of fire whiskey as he stared into the fire. He hadn't gone to see Julie since that fight at the bar with Sirius and Harry. Ron didn't know what to do, on one side there was innocent Hermione, who did nothing to deserve this, and Harry continued hurting her, and on the other side there was Harry, who was like brother to him, and he would gladly give his life for Harry. Ron sighed, one of them had to be betrayed.

Ron didn't want to lose Harry as his best friend. He really didn't, that was his best friend, but so was Hermione. Ron valued both of them very much. Harry wasn't always like this. Harry used to love Hermione, treat her right, and always put her first. But why now? The answer came to Ron before he even dwelled on it. _Sirius._

Sirius was behind Harry's change. Ever since Sirius returned from that stupid Veil that he was better locked up in, Harry and him formed a bond that Ron could never be a part of. Sirius filled that position of a best friend and a brother that Ron once occupied. Ron and Harry slowly started to drift apart, as Sirius and Harry grew closer.

Was it jealousy that triggered Ron's anger on Sirius? Was it seriously Sirius' fault that Harry grew closer to him? Deep down Ron knew the answer to that, and it was no. Sirius was just living, and Harry followed him.

Harry never had family, so finally after years getting Sirius back was probably a blessing. He wanted to be as much like his godfather as possible, always keep him company, and always defend him no matter what. A part of him understood, but a part of him didn't. But why did he have to change though? Why was he this arrogant filthy bastard? Was it Sirius? Or was it Harry himself who ignited this change? Ron didn't know, his mind was cloudy, and he was exhausted beyond relief. But he knew he had to come to a decision soon. And he would probably have one after a well deserved rest. Ron laid himself comfortably down in Fred's couch as he drifted of into a coma-like slumber.

* * *

Monday morning brought Sirius nothing but irritation. First he injured himself trying to take on a vine of Devil Snare on by himself while he was trying to clean out the backyard at Grimmauld Place, then his nightly dreams he had with Hermione which left him with a painfully hard erection, and most of all an Order meeting. 

The reason he dreaded the Order meeting was because Hermione was going to be there, and he really didn't want to grab her by her hair, bend her to her knees, and shove his member down her throat. Actually he did want to do that, but she belonged to Harry. Even if Harry cheated on her, he did care for her. And Sirius would never betray Harry. Hermione fully belonged to Harry, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ever since Saturday night, Hermione no longer remained a conquest, she was now a mere fantasy that he hated.

* * *

Harry awoke remembering nothing much of anything that happened in the last two days. Flaming red hair was covering half of his pillow. What Harry would give to wake up to see a similar shade of red in his pillow everyday. He turned facing the unknown woman next to him. Harry closed his eyes in as he remembered Ginny. That one night he had together he would cherish forever. No one other woman had come close to what Ginny been for him. Not even Hermione. Ginny captured his heart with one kiss, and after it was all over she threw it in his face. She went and told Hermione, and fucked everything up. He would never forgive her for that. Actually he couldn't even forgive himself. He never wanted Ginny to have his heart, but she did. Harry always thought that he would always grow into loving Hermione. Who else did he have? No one. Hermione was the first female in his life, and Harry wanted her to be the last. They began dating and everything seemed perfect. Hermione seemed so happy, even though Harry couldn't say the same. Something was missing, he didn't know what. But something was definitely wrong. He tried to remain attached to Hermione as much as possible, but he couldn't. Something in the back of head kept edging him near Ginny. Her fiery red hair, her cute freckles, her beautiful smile, and her nurturing essence. Hermione began to clear from his thoughts, as Ginny invaded them. 

She came into his dreams uninvitedly, she crept into his thoughts, and she started Harry's first change.

Because of Ginny, Harry first started to sleep around to get his mind off of her and Hermione both. Hermione was just another pressure added to his already heavy mind. Harry began to sleep with different woman, go to more clubs with Sirius, and began to block out all emotions. He didn't want to think about Ginny, he wanted to get back to the perfect life he planned for himself with Hermione. That memory was interrupted with Ginny.

After expressing his thoughts to Sirius, he suggested bedding Ginny. He didn't exactly say 'bedding' it was more of 'fuck the shit out of her that's the only way you'll get her out of your mind'. But nonetheless Sirius thought that if Harry slept with Ginny, that would be enough to get her out of his system. And so his seduction began.

Sirius reminded Harry that he first needs blackmail before he starts so Ginny wouldn't tell anyone about Harry's intentions. Harry knew what his blackmail would be, and that was his word over Ginny's. Harry began trailing Ginny everywhere, trying his best to get the red-head into bed with him. After amounts and amounts of endless trying, Harry finally won. But it mostly seemed like he lost everything. He fell in love with everything about Ginny in that one night. The way she whispered his name when she came, the way she smiled at him when he entered her slowly, the way her red hair spread out all of the sheets, making her look like his fiery princess.

That one night landed him where he was now. Back in a emotionless relationship with Hermione, who couldn't come near Ginny. But Hermione was all he had, and if Harry always wanted the picture of his future he dreamed of, he would have to stay with Hermione.

As Harry lay next to the unnamed redhead, he couldn't help but think of Ginny. He wondered what it would be like to have a child with her. A family with her. A girl with her bright red hair, and his eyes. A boy with with his hair and Ginny's with bright brown eyes. They could be the perfect family. Just like his mum and dad.

* * *

Sirius reluctantly cleaned Grimmauld Place, magically of course, because the gods knew he was too lazy to do it himself. The Order meeting was today, and he wanted those arseholes to see that he could do everything by himself, that he wasn't as unfit adult as they thought him to be. As much as he hated the Order members, he hated ex-Death Eaters more, hence the reason he was still in the Order, and still allowed those shit-talkers to use his home. He least looked forward to seeing the face of Hermione again. He hadn't laid eyes on her since 2 weeks ago, and that was also at a Order meeting, where he decided that he would make Hermione his new conquest. It was 2 weeks since his repeated dreams about having Hermione squirming underneath him. He really didn't want to betray his godson, but as things were going he might have no choice. Sirius wanted the bushy haired know-it-all out of his life forever, and the way he got unwanted woman out of his mind was by 'fucking the shit out of them' and that's what he intended on doing. Hermione wasn't his conquest anymore, now Sirius compared her to a termite that he was going to get rid of. In the mean time he also has to make sure Harry doesn't find out anything, and remains in the dark. Shit. If he godson can sleep around, so can Hermione right?

* * *

Authors Note: As you can see there is a new side to Harry no one knew. Yes, this doesn't make him innocent, but a bit more understanding. We see why he cheated on Hermione in the first place. He invented a fantasy of Hermione as the ideal woman for him, he saw himself raising a family with her. That was his childhood fantasy and he wanted that to come true. He nevered pictured Ginny there, but she came into his life anyway, although unknowningly. Harry fell in love with Ginny the first time they made love. Even though Harry won't call it making love... I will. Because that's what happened. No other woman crossed the boundaries in Harry's heart like Ginny did. Sirius at first was arguing with himself about Hermione, now Sirius no longer wants Hermione. He just wants her puy. Just to fk her and get her out of his system. Let's hope he doesn't pull a Harry, although I doubt Sirius is as soft as Harry. He might take a while to break. As for Ron, well we'll see what happens in the Order meeting. See you next chapter! Toodles! Read and Review.


	8. Interesting Order Meeting

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

Chapter 8 - Interesting Order Meeting

* * *

Sirius was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, slightly glowering at the first arrivals. Kingsley, and Bill, typical, so fucking typical. Probably the only idiots who continued to act like Voldemort was still alive and running. Sirius did admit that they needed to round up the missing Death Eaters, but a meeting every week? Like he needs more distress in his life.

Sirius' muscular form leaned against the kitchen table, as his eyes were attached to the entrance at Grimmauld. He was waiting to see one person, and of course that was Hermione. He would fuck her tonight yes. It shouldn't take long to seduce a know-it-all who creams herself every time she looks at you. Sirius smirked, he couldn't understand how he had that kind of an affect on woman when he literally treats them like shit. Sirius shook his head to get thoughts of Hermione out of his mind, it wasn't good to dwell on shagging a witch so much. She wasn't special nor did she hold any of his feelings, he was just a bird he wanted to fuck. That's it, nothing more.

More and more people started filling Grimmauld Place. Arthur came with his wife Molly, gods he hated that woman with a passion. Hagrid came with Aberforth, followed by a very disheveled looking Harry. Sirius' eyebrows rose, he had always seen Harry looking clean, and fit. Never had Sirius ever seen him no unkempt, so grubby.

Sirius slowly made his way toward Harry. More and more people seemed to be looking at him in surprise. As Sirius got closer he saw that Harry had bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than normal, and his pale very paler than usual. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at him concernedly. Harry looked up at Sirius and didn't say anything, but Sirius understood. Sirius led himself and Harry out of the living room, and into the kitchen, which was empty.

"What's up?" asked Sirius, looking down at Harry.

Harry shrugged.

Sirius understood.

"Feel bad about Ron?" asked Sirius, understandingly.

"No." croaked Harry.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. No?

"Then what are you beat up about mate?" asked Sirius confusedly.

Harry looked up at him, his face expressionless. "Have you ever been in love?"

Sirius looked at him as if he grew two heads. "You okay mate? Have you smoking or drinking tonight? Haven't been to Knockturn Alley have you?" asked Sirius eyeing his godson warily.

Harry laughed bitter. "No I haven't been drinking, nor smoking. I was just wondering what you do when you fall in love." replied Harry.

Sirius sighed. The last thing he really wanted to talk about was love. I mean come on, talking to his godson about his love life. Sure, Harry and Sirius always talked about their usual trysts, but this was a bit much wasn't it.

"No Harry, I never been in love. I only fuck em and leave em, you know that." answered Sirius, not so truthfully.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy. "What am I going to do?" asked Harry, not really to Sirius but more to himself.

Sirius still stared at Harry in bewilderment. So his godson finally realized that he finally loved Hermione. Great. There goes the idea of fucking Hermione out the window. Sirius ran a tattooed hand through his hair.

"So you love Hermione?" asked Sirius, looking at Harry.

Harry looked up at him, and sighed. "Even you expect it don't you?" asked Harry.

His godson was really frustrating the shit out of him right now. Will the boy just get to the point!

"No, I don't love her. I love someone who I can never have." added Harry, very hoarsely.

Now both of his eyebrows were raised, and Sirius was to shocked to speak. Fall in love with someone else?

"You fell in love with one of the girls you fucked?" asked Sirius, his face contorted in disgust.

It was Harry's turn to look at Sirius like he was stupid. "Are you that thick? No. I am in love with…" but Sirius didn't get to find out who Harry was in love with, because right then the kitchen door was bombarded by Kingsley, who announced that most of the Order was there, and it was time to get started.

Harry sighed again, his head glued to his shoes as he slowly left the kitchen. A startled Sirius followed Harry, and clapped him on the back to indicate that they would talk later.

* * *

The Meeting began with Kingsley's arduous reports, gods he hated that idiot. Sirius eyes scanned the table for a certain bushy haired girl. Hay! She was free game now, Harry didn't love her. At least he knew that much. A unwanted smirk fell into his face that went unnoticed by everyone. Sirius was seated next to Harry in the living room couch, actually pretending he was listening intently to what Kingsley was saying, but in actuality he couldn't give a damn about what the bald headed Auror had to say. He was worthless in Sirius' opinion, still fraternizing with the Ministry after all that's happened. Fucking idiot. At first he actually had respect for Kingsley when he first met him, Sirius believed that Kingsley in actuality was working against the Ministry. But then of course after the war was over he still worked for the Ministry. Arse. 

As Kingsley's pathetic report finished, Bill took over. Bill took over talking about some goblin scandal that Gringotts. Really. Who the fuck cared about those ugly house elf looking things? Wasn't the Order about fighting Death Eaters? And here was this red-headed idiot talking about goblins. He should have married a goblin, the way he goes on about them.

As Bill continued with his goblin report, which no one took great interest to, except for Kingsley, Walburga Black began to shriek again. Sirius groaned, what now? The meeting was half finished already, who the hell deicide to show there asses off now?

Shaking his head, and half wishing it was Hermione who showed up, but Sirius highly doubted that, Hermione was never late, and if she wasn't there on time or early, that meant she wasn't coming at all. Sirius walked toward the door, with every Order member craning their neck to get a better look that the door.

Sirius approached the door and slowly opened, wondering who the hell decided to show their faces this late.

Sirius opened the door to reveal two people he didn't expect to see, one of whom he was rather pleased to see, and the other who disgusted him. They both looked rather stony. Ron, more than Hermione herself. She looked more sad than angry. Ron stared angrily up at Sirius, before he spoke.

"I have no intention of staying in your house Black, but there is some things I need to get off my chest." spoke Ron sinisterly.

Sirius wanted badly to throw Ron out on his arse, but he was curious in knowing what the freckled boy had to say. Sirius silently let them in, and caught Hermione discreetly staring at him. He shot a smirk her direction, which broke her out of her reverie as she quickly followed Ron into the living room.

This was going to be interesting. Interesting indeed.

Sirius followed the pair of them inside the living room and took his usual seat next to Harry. He felt Harry stiffen when he spotted Ron, who looked rather menacing now. Sirius knew if things got out of hand he couldn't mind having another go with Ron.

Sirius clapped Harry on the back again, and waited for Ron to talk, knowing this was going to happen since the bar fight, but he really didn't think it would be this soon, in front of the Order no less.

To his surprise, it was not Ron who started at all. But Hermione, whom venomously looked at Harry, but Sirius could see sadness hidden in her eyes, he doubted anyone else could spot it. He had the same sadness hidden in his.

"I believed you." whispered Hermione staring at Harry, whom refused to meet her gaze.

Everyone was staring at Harry and Hermione now in awe, that they would bring their personal relationship out in the open like this. Kingsley and Bill were about to say something, when Ron sent a furtive glare their way, which stopped them from interrupting.

"You were my best friend, and yet you continued to hurt me." whispered Hermione, her eyes wet. For some strange reason Sirius actually felt bad for Hermione. _'This is what happens when you let feelings get in between sex'_ he thought.

Harry didn't say anything, just sat there with his head bowed.

No one said a thing, just stared unashamedly at Harry and Hermione. Molly wearing a glare that she shot at Harry, Sirius wished he could wipe that glare of her face.

"If you didn't love me, I would have understood. Why did you just break up with me? Why all of this pretense? You could have lived your life, and let me live mine? What did you get out of hurting me for 6 months?" asked Hermione softly.

Harry said nothing, and continued to stare at the floor with his head down.

Ron's face was turning redder and redder by the minute, it looked as if he was struggling to hold something in. Something he wanted badly to be released, even his legs were shaking from the anticipation.

"Harry, answer me. I am not mad, I am hurt. I was your best friend. What didn't I do for you?" asked Hermione softly.

Harry finally met her gaze, but his face was hardened. He looked angry.

"You did everything. It's your fault. It's your fault, I let myself pretend that you were the perfect woman for me. Every time I pictured my future it was with you. I wanted a family, and you were the first female to ever know me. I thought you were prefect for me but I was wrong. I never cared about the woman I slept with, hell I didn't even care about you. The only one I cared about was Ginny and she would never love me. She hates everything I am worth, everything I stand for. That's why I wanted to get back to you. To fulfill my stubborn fantasy." finished Harry.

Ron looked as if he was hit with a bludger. His sister! Harry was in love with Ginny.

The Order members looked extremely mortified, while Arthur and Molly were confused.

Sirius wanted badly to laugh, or even cackle. But he knew that wouldn't be wise right now. Ginny Weasley? That was unexpected. This was turning out to be an interesting Order meeting after all.

Hermione looked expressionless. "Ginny." she breathed.

Harry didn't answer, he just nodded.

"You never loved me? Not even in the beginning?" asked Hermione, her eyes wet.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't lie anymore. It was all just overbearing.

Hermione face hardened. Her face becoming red. Ron looked uneasy as well.

"SO YOU FUCKING PLAYED ME ALL THIS TIME? A YEAR! THE WHOLE YEAR! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, BUT YOU DECIDED TO FUCK WITH MY EMOTIONS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FANTASY WIFE?" yelled Hermione, her cheeks getting pinker as she bit out every word.

Harry flinched at the sound of her voice, but he didn't respond. It was all his fault, he fucked everything up, and he deserved every ounce of hatred Hermione threw his way.

Ron seemed to be straining Hermione from jumping on Harry, she looked menacing. Sirius felt he liked that look on her.

"But you know what Harry?" she added with decisive laughter. "I don't give TWO SHITS about you either!" she sneered. Sirius was staring at Hermione, all his life that he knew her, he never witnessed Hermione sneering at anyone.

"I THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR GODFATHER WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING ME WITH THAT USELESS PRICK OF YOURS! I PRETENDED YOU WERE SIRIUS! AND I CRIED OUT HIS NAME IN BED! YOU WERE A PATHETIC LOVER TO EVEN REALIZE IT!" screamed Hermione, as tears of vengeance ran out of her eyes.

With that said Hermione stormed out of Grimmauld Place, with Ron at her tail following her. A slam was heard to indicate she left.

Every single eye was directed at Sirius, who sat in the couch with his mouth open, barely able to resister what happened.

* * *

**_A/N: Well that was unexpected. Wow. Creepy. Did she just say that? Oh my god! What the hell was she thinking? HERMIONE! NO! Well I'll update soon. Read and Review._**

* * *


	9. Decisions and Drinking

Title: Darkness

Disclaimer: Own nothing, and I am tried of repeating this.

Summery: Lemons. Smut. Don't like, don't read. Hermione is lusting after a very dangerous Order member, and after finally getting what she wanted, she realized that it's way more than she bargained for.

Rating: NC-17

**Chapter 9 - Decisions and Drinking**

They all stared wide eyes at Hermione's retreating back as she swiftly left Grimmauld Place, with Ron following Hermione right on her heels. The door slammed closed with a bang. A momentarily silence crept along the walls of Grimmauld, and then everyone stared shamelessly at Sirius unable to comprehend what happened. Even Harry stared at Sirius, a mixture of betrayal and confusion illustrated evidently on his face. Without a warning Harry had risen to his full height, his face fuming beet red in humiliation, refusing to catch the eyes of his unusually concerned godfather and the angry glares of the Weasley's, he slowly slid out of the sitting room his shoulders slumped and his back hunched.

Sirius watched silently at Harry's retreating back until the kitchen door promptly closed behind Harry, leaving Sirius to stare intently at the closed door, almost wishing he could see through it. A wave of guilt seeped through Sirius, and a small part of him blamed himself for how Harry's life had turned out. Waving off the unfamiliar emotion with a shake of his head, his turned his focus back at the Order, and predictably they were all looking at him with murder in their faces. Sirius would have laughed himself hoarse if the situation wasn't so serious, but it was, mainly because he was involved. He let out a low chuckle at his own joke, which made Bill Weasley hiss like an angry cat. Sirius watched amusedly as they grit their teeth toward his direction, in response he just sat there with a perfectly dignified smirk plastered across his face. The tenacious silence continued, and Sirius was rather curious to see who had enough balls to break it. Unsurprisingly the lingering silence was broken by none other than the annoying shill voice of Molly Weasley.

"You are a poor excuse of man!" she yelled her voice unusually shaky. "How on earth James made such an imbecile like you godfather! That poor boy! You see what you've done to him! You ruined him! I have never been more disgusted with you!" she yelled shrilly at him, her voice echoed fiercely around the large room.

Sirius' face was set in an angry snarl. It took every ounce of his will power not to hex the porky woman into flubber. A ringing silence appeared once again. Giving Sirius one last look that clearly wished him an early and drawn out death, Molly Weasley stomped out of Grimmauld Place, dragging a silent Arthur along behind her.

A grunting noise escaped Sirius as Molly banged the door shut mirroring Hermione. When he was actually a bit turned on by Hermione's harshness, but in Molly's case he was downright unpleased.

"Those doors cost more than that hut of yours. I hope you realized that Molly," he yelled at the closed door, knowing full well that Molly did not hear him. But it did certainly make him feel better than sitting on his arse and gaping like an idiotic school boy being severely reprimanded. The others glared even harder, if that was even possible, but Sirius couldn't have cared less, although his eyes certainly did hold less amusement.

"Are we continuing the meeting or planning my funeral? If the latter, then I suggest very politely that you do it out of my house," his tone sounded anything but polite.

Bill made a movement to run toward Sirius to attack him, but Kingsley put a firm hand on Bill's shoulder to steady the man. The rest of the Order members looked pityingly at Sirius, until one by one they began to leave the house, completely horrified at what they witnessed.

Sirius had no connection with the Order anymore especially since Voldemort was defeated, and Dumbledore was dead. So he felt no regret in watching them leave, knowing most likely that they were going to have to find a new safe house for the Order meetings to be held in.

Sirius smirked at Bill in an almost mocking sort of away, and again Bill made way towards him, but again the big brute Kingsley held him back, and then promptly ushered him out of Grimmauld Place, hopefully for good. Sirius almost wished that Bill had hit him, it would have made the whole ordeal more bearable if he had beaten someone to a bloody pulp. But most unfortunately Kingsley was there to stop the man, probably from making the same mistake Ron had.

He sat there for a long time in the sitting room, just contemplating on the events of the evening. Hermione was probably the last thing on his mind know, although he still found it rather amusing, what he was most concerned about right now was Harry. Sirius thought he understood Harry so well, never in his right mind would he have thought that Harry was in love with the youngest Weasley. Without even realizing it a surge of pride went through Sirius. Harry was so much like James, even he didn't understand the irony of their similarities.

Knowing full well that his hard-headed godson was probably burying himself in self pity, Sirius made to get up. It was finally time for Sirius to the adult that Harry had always needed, but instead all he received was a friend.

The walk up the stairs was longer than he had expected. But in due time Sirius reached Harry's spare room. Without knocking Sirius tentatively opened Harry's door, to see the younger man sitting at the edge of his bed, his hand slowly messaging his head. Sirius watched as Harry looked up when he heard the creak of the door. Harry did not offer a welcome, nor a nod towards Sirius direction, just went back to messaging his aching temples. Sirius crossed his hands over his chest, almost in an intimidating way, but Harry didn't budge, nor did he even acknowledge Sirius.

Again an uncomfortable silence lingered the air, and Sirius knew he should be the one to break it, but in a haste Harry beat him to it.

"You could have knocked you know," muttered Harry not removing his hand from his head.

Sirius looked unfazed, with just a hint of amusement buried somewhere in his handsome face. "You act just like your father when you are angry. Kind of reminds me of that time where he caught Lily and me snogging," said Sirius, trying hard no to grin, which will undoubtedly give away his lie.

As planned Harry looked up at his godfather, his mouth hanging open and his eyes widening in shock. Smirking lightly Sirius said "Relax you idiot I was just kidding. Shit, at least Prongs could take a bleeding joke,"

The shocked drifted a bit in his emerald eyes, but Harry still stared at Sirius incredulously. "I wouldn't put it past you," Harry muttered darkly to himself.

Sirius scowled at his godson, and he promptly made his way through Harry's room, and plunked himself down on his bed. Both men stood in silence for a while until Sirius spoke up very quietly "I am sorry Harry, for causing so much damned trouble,"

Harry didn't say nothing at first, but Sirius noticed at his eyebrows furrowed a bit. After a while Harry finally spoke "You didn't do anything Sirius,"

Taking his hand out of his damned forehead, his godson faced him. "It just that I never thought she fancied anyone, much less you. I've always considered her the prefect time of woman, but she turned out to fancy crazy sex driven ex-convicts," said Harry smirking silently, but still feeling dejected all the same.

Sirius didn't know whether to be offended or not, but he just shook it off. He was about to speak when Harry cut him off "You know, now that I think about it. I always thought you had a fixation with Hermione. You always stared at her during order meetings. Almost as if you wanted to eat her alive or something. I admit I was rather intimidated but I knew Hermione wouldn't sleep with anyone when she was with me," he said softly.

Sirius frowned, "I haven't done anything with Hermione, if that is what you are trying to imply Harry," said Sirius defensively, his tone more angry than hurt.

He watched Harry to see if the younger man had taken in what he said, but Harry seemed as blank as ever. Sighing and running a tattooed hand through his silkily hair Sirius said "Look if it bothers you that much, I won't show my face near Hermione again,"

"It's not Hermione I am upset about Sirius," explained Harry, his eyes darkening. "I am upset at myself. If I had just been smart enough to break it off with Hermione when I began to fancy Ginny, none of this would have happened. The funny thing is a part of me thinks that I would have been great with Ginny," Harry had said the last part almost wistfully.

Sirius felt his heart clench uncomfortably knowing fully well how it felt to be separated from the one you love. A picture of Remus crept into his mind, but he shoved the thought away. He didn't want to think about that betraying werewolf if he could help it. His reverie was broken when he heard Harry speak again, but this time Sirius was more than shocked at what he godson had said.

"As strange as it sounds I think you might be great with Hermione as well," Harry said almost thoughtfully. Sirius said nothing but shook his head at his godson and proceeded to frown. He found it strange how Harry didn't have a hint of emotion when he said Hermione's name.

"How can you say that? You two just broke up," said Sirius, confusion etched neatly in his voice.

Harry smiled, it seemed almost wistful, "We've been broken up ever since I slept with Ginny. I was with Hermione by name, but nothing else. My heart, my soul, and my entire being belonged to Ginny at night I slept with her," he spoke quietly, it seemed as if those words hurt terribly to get out.

Sirius couldn't help but feel pity at the broken man in front of him. Sirius may not have cared about a lot of people, but the people he did care about he loved more than imaginable, and right now he truly wished he could take all the pain away from his godson. They sat in silence for a couple of more minutes, just sitting in the darkness of Harry's room and breathing in the fresh air that came in from the open windows. After a while Sirius' gaze flittered back to Harry who was in the same position as he was a couple of minutes ago.

Sighing softly, Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "What are you going to do mate?" he asked, as he squeezed Harry's shoulder in reassurance.

Again it took a while for Harry to answer and this time when he answered he looked right into Sirius' eyes. "I am going to find her," Harry answered, even surprising himself.

As much as he resented love, Sirius couldn't help but smile at his godson. It was probably the first smile anyone had ever glimpsed from Sirius since he returned from the veil.

* * *

Three empty glasses of fire whiskey littered the plush carpets. The lights in the room was turned of and a lone figure was situated in the edge of the sofa, his fists clenching and unclenching in withheld fury. The continued bottles of fire whiskey didn't even blur the images of his only sister and Harry sharing a bed. He longed to forget he ever heard this conversation. His emotions were tangled, he didn't know whether to feel betrayed that his best mate fucked Ginny, or angry that he actually slept with Ginny, treating her nothing like a common-whore.

Creating on Hermione was one thing, but his own sister. Ron's chest ached in betrayal. He wanted to cry, but his own pride wouldn't let him. His best friend for nine years had fully betrayed his trust. And still a part of Ron couldn't believe that Harry would do that. He lifted another half empty bottle of fire-whiskey in his mouth and drained it down in one gulp. The liquid medicine did nothing to ease his pain, but it temporarily eased him a bit. His last thought before he got up from the couch and began heading towards the bedroom was Julie.

What Ron didn't realize was that a sobbing figure of Hermione Granger was already tangled in his bed.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I understand, that I am a jerk. I sincerely apologize, but writer's block is a f'ing bitch. But anyways, for those of you who do not remember who Julie is, she is Ron's girlfriend. And by the way, why is Hermione in Ron's bed sobbing? And did you realize that Ron is f'ing pissing drunk? Whoa, I hope nothing happens between them for Sirius' sake. Or not. HeeeHee. Till the next chapter. Read and Review, I know I don't deserve it, but have pity on a poor girl who goes to college and has horrible timing._


End file.
